Beginning lives with a stranger
by lovelyduckies
Summary: This is a story about Kyle and the struggles he endures with a girl who is pregnant with his child. This is Kyle's journey into fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle how could you be so irresponsible. How could you do this, your life was just beginning and now everything is ruined because you couldn't wear a condom." Horatio screamed. "How could you do this Kyle? How could you get some random girl pregnant?"

Horatio Caine was furious. Horatio who always had a calm and cool collective attitude about everything was now screaming at the top of his lungs to his son. The lieutenant knew that his son was so much like his mother, Julia when it came to make decisions.

Even though, Julia had given Horatio the most important thing in his life, he couldn't help but to hate Julia a little. He despised Julia for coming out of nowhere and taking the custody of their son. Horatio remembers the time when he almost had to beg Julia when taking his own son for an evening.

_Flashback:_

"_Julia, I don't understand why I can't take him just for a few hours." The hatred in Horatio's eyes was definitely shown._

"_Horatio, I don't think that you understand the fact that I now have custody of my son"_

"_Our son Julia, our son."_

"_Dad" Kyle had heard the enough and he had to step in. "If you wanted to hang out then why didn't you just ask me."_

_Horatio had so badly wanted to say: "Son, I tried to tell you, but I couldn't get past this woman you call mom." But Horatio didn't say that. He knew Kyle's feelings towards his mother and Horatio didn't want to ruin the little relationship that they had._

"_You're right Kyle; I should have just called you." Horatio had definitely swallowed his pride._

_End of flashback._

And now here they were, father and son, engaging in a heated argument.

"Do you have any idea how to take care of a baby? How are you planning you start a life with a girl who you don't even know."

Kyle looked up; he knew that his father was right. He knew that knocking up some girl he hardly knew was a huge mistake but what could Kyle do now. And, yes, it was true; Kyle's one night stand was now pregnant with his child. He couldn't ask her to terminate the pregnancy. Kyle didn't have it in him to even suggest such a thing. He couldn't just abandon the baby. His baby. Kyle knows what a horrible place foster homes can be and he couldn't even imagine his own flesh and blood suffering in a foster home.

Kyle was no longer the sky timid boy he used to be. He was a man. Kyle knew that the right thing to do was to call up the girl and tell her that he is going to be there for her and accept all the responsibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heyy everyone, I know that I am very late in posting this chapter. I have been incredibly busy. Some good news for you all is that now have some time off, therefore I will be posting a lot chapters. This entire chapter is in flashback. The next chapter will also be in a flashback. I would like to thank everyone for their patience and also for all the lovely reviews. Hopefully you love the second chapter. Enjoy

_Flashback 5 days ago_

_Brain had just come and picked Kyle up. The two army friends were going out to a dinner, just to finally catch up, since Brain had not served the Afghanistan tour due to the entire situation with Maya. He just wanted to be with her through this difficult time._

"_Heyy" Kyle smiled as soon as he got into the car._

"_Heyy, so glad we finally get to do this, you have been so busy that you didn't even have time to hang out." Brain just wanted to point out the fact that Kyle has been back for a week now but hasn't made any time for his friend._

"_I know I feel terrible, it's just that I am planning to move and I have been busy packing up and stuff." Kyle looked downed at his shoes._

"_I never knew that you were moving" Brain said as a red light approached._

"_Yeah, well I want something bigger now. Also, to have a place that is in my name." Kyle's current apartment was still in his father's name since he was the one who purchased the place. That was a great first apartment but now it was time for change._

_Brain nodded._

"_Anyways, where are we going?" Kyle asked_

"_Well, first we are going to have dinner and then I was thinking that we would have some drinks back at my place, like we use to."_

_Kyle smiled. "Yeah, sounds fun." _

_Kyle really missed not having Brain around during the tour. They always had each other's backs. In fact, Brain was the one who had saved Kyle's life from that. Truth be told, Kyle never really had a true friend like Brain. He spent most of his childhood in foster care so the kids at school were never too nice to him, and growing up, Kyle spend a lot of time in and out to juvie. And let's face it; nobody wants to be friends with a juvie kid with temper issues. It wasn't until when Kyle joined the army that he began having true and lifelong friends._

_The two arrived at the restaurant and Brian began filling Kyle in with everything that was going on between Maya and himself. The two had gotten a lot more serious about each other to a point where they were contemplating marriage. And, Kyle talked a little about his tour in Afghanistan, the training, and his moving arrangements._

_Dinner was going great, the two friends were simply just talking and catching up with other each other and then…. "zzz" "zzzz" Brain's phone started buzzing. Brain smiled._

"_Who's that" Kyle asked_

"_It's Maya, she is having drinks with a friend and wants to know if we want to join them" Brian looked up_

"_Sure, why not, we were going to do that later anyways."_

_Brain nodded and accepted his girlfriend's request. The dinner was over and so Kyle and Brain got in the car, and were on their way back to Brian's place._

"_So who is Maya's friend" Kyle asked staring at his phone._

"_I think it's her friend Deborah, they have drinks together every Friday." Brain replied "I am not entirely sure but I think that Maya is trying to set you up with her friend." Brain said grinning._

_Kyle smiled "Well, she shouldn't bother." Kyle immediately regretted what he said, he wasn't even sure why he had said it in the first place. It's not as if Kyle doesn't want a girlfriend, it's just that Kyle had never really been that good when it comes to women. He dated a few times in High school but the girls couldn't stand his juvie behaviour. Therefore, a part of Kyle just sort of accepted his loneliness. However, things were different now. Very different. So maybe this was a good thing. "Maybe" Kyle thought._

"_Alright, here we are." Both men exited the car._

"_Heyy" Maya said leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. Then she looked at Kyle and said "Kyle, I want you to meet my friend, Deborah." She turned and said "Deb, this is Kyle."_

"_Heyy" Kyle extended his hand, staring at Deborah with an awe._

"_Hello" Deborah smiled._

_-To be continued-_

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
